Perkara Tukang Sayur
by KagamiHiruki
Summary: Dimana Kedua pemuda ini badan keker gede berotot ganteng tapi cucok rempong dalam hal bertukar pikiran dan bertahan hidup.
Kuroko No Anjlok

.

.

Tittle : Perkara Tukang Sayur

Genre : Comedy, OOC Parah,

Main Cast : AoKaga pastinyaa

Rating : General ( Bocah-engkong2 boleh menikmati FF ini )

.

.

.

Anime ini punyanya Abang Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Izin dulu ya broo

.

.

.

.

Baru jam 6 pagi,mentari saja baru nongol dikit,tapi baru jam 6 aja teriknya ud keliatan,gimana ntar siang yak,buset kudu banget bilang "neraka bocor " lagi. Kan ga afdol.

" SAMBALA SAMBALA SAMBALADO SAMBALA SAMBALA " Tiba2 ada suara,yak ini bukan lagu dari MP3 murahan jadi2an itu,tapi ini suara alarm punyanya Kagami cucok

" WEDEHHH PAGI DUNIA ! bobok lagi ah hari ini kan minggu " kagami cucok pun merem lagi,tau2 ada yang nyambit dari pintu kamarnya BLETAK !

" BANGUN MONYETTT, KEMAREN KAN JANJI MAU ONE ON ONE ! " Hayooo ini dialognya siapa,pasti ud pada tau dong,itulohhhh kembarannya kecap b*ngo,item banget cuy ! hahaha.

" Taeee masih ngantuk guaaa gajadi lah besok2 aja lusa kek bulan depan kek " kagami masih ogah untuk bangun.

" Sekalian aja lebaran semut noh,bodo amat,lo ga bangun gua Tarik celana loe ! " gapake ngitung mundur si Aomine langsung narik celananya diaa,masya allah anak muda jaman skrg….

" WOYYYY GUE BANGUN,OKE GUE BANGUN,PLIZZ , oke gini aja,tanding basketnya gajadi,sebagai gantinya gue masakin buat lo hari ini ya " akhirnya kagami cucok bangun daripada diperkosa ama kecap,iyuhhhhhhh.

" Yeahhh dimasakin Kagami woop woop woop ,eh lg pengen ayam penyet ama tempe bacem bikinin dong yang pedes yaa yang HOT kayak aquuuh " aomine mendadak ikutan cucok,kagami geleng2 kepala,kok bisa 1 rumah sama dia…

" Enak banget lu ngomong,belinya pake bulu ketek lu sini . . . gue gada duit monyet, baru tanggal muda,udah gajian keleusss,jangan momoi mulu dibayarin ahelah " kagami ngebacot

" ohiya HEHEHEHE nih 50 ribu kudu ada kembali ya . . . " Kagami terhelak sekaligus tenggelam dalam emosi, eh pembaca setia FF,Jaman sekarang emangnya 50rb bisa beli ayam tempe ama cabe ? kudu pake kembalian ? Yang ada elo di jitak ama penjualnyaaaa.

" Aduh Aomine ganteng, kebetulan lagi ga mau rIbut,mending uangnya 100rb aja deh,tau sendiri kan 50rb ud gada arti lagi sekarang,okeh ? cuzzz " Kagami menurunkan nada suaranya menjadi lbh kalem.

" Yahelah… yaudah nih 100rb,kasian bebebku mau nangis gitu ihhhh " aomine meledek,kemudian jitakan keras mendarat diubun2 kepala aomine.

" Yaudah gua kepasar dulu ya,elo mandi abis itu beres2 rumah " Kagami sudah siap otw ke pasar dengan sigap,tapi tiba2 . . . .

.

.

.

" YUUUUUUURRR SAAAAAAYUUUUUURRRR YURRRR "

" ehhhh Bakagami beli ama tukang sayur aja tuhhhhhh alhamdulilah,Allah tau aja kita2 laper,dikasih yang praktisan wkwkwk " dengan girangnya Aomine berteriak dr ruang tamu.

Kagami yang didepan pagar rumah menatap sinis kedepan,terdiam,lalu mulai membuka suara

" BANG SAYUR DONG ! "

.

.

.

" EH kamu adek Kagami yang kemaren kejebur digot kan ? waduh tiati lain kali yah kan malu 1 RT udah tau lohh HAHAHAHA Ohiya tumben beli sayur hari ini ? " Abang sayur mulai ngebacot

" bang ceritanya gada yang lebih nyakitin apee,yaiyalah beli sayur tar gua makan apaan bang,itu dong ayam sekilo,cabenya stengah aja deh terus tempenya 1 jadi berapaan ? " Kagami mulai keluarin dompet.

" Ayamnya 90rb dek . . . . " Kagami tak segan2 melototin matanya.

" Muke gile bang Ayam 90rb,dipasar aja paling 60-70rb,korupsi aje pagi2,gue Cuma ada 100rb nihhh "

" Ayamnya abang ini segerrrr freshhhh gapake tiren tirenan,apa2 kan ud naek sekarang dekk " Abangnya memelas.

" Si abang kaga nonton berita,sembako kan turun . . . gatau juga sih ,bang tapi nego ya jadi 60rb aja please "

" Ga bisa,rugi abang atuh . . . "Kagami geram,terus teriak . .

" WOI Ahomine ayamnya kemahalaaaan,jadinya apa nihhhhh buruannnnn "

Tiba2 Ahomine keluar kedepan,udah mandi udah wangi parfum sport

" Yah abang masa ayam 90rb,70rb aja lahhh " Aomine memelas juga.

" Ga bisa! Kalo ga mauu saya cabut nih "

" EHHH BANG HEHE PEACE HEHE,Abang kabur ntar ada berita di TV 2 pemuda meninggal kelaparan hayoo serem kan mending ayamnya dimurahin " Aomine nyengir lebarr banget,kalah ama layar bioskop.

" Kalo mau ayamnya stengah kilo saya kasih deh 60rb " Kedua pemuda ganteng tersebut kaget bukan main kepalang

" WEDEHHHH GILA 60rb stengah kilo palingan Cuma dapet 5 potong,si abang bener2 gua sumpain mencret2 3 bulan ! " Aomine mulai marah.

" Gini aja deh gue beli tempe ama cabenya disini,ayamnya nanti beli di supermarket aja,kali aja diskonan,oke bro ? " Kagami memelas.

" Tempenya 8rb,nah cabenya perkara nih dekk " kagami pasrah dah udah.

" cabenya stengah kilo 30rb aja "

Ditengah2 keributan tiba2 3 orang ibu2 menghampiri abang sayur.

" Ehhh kalian berdua tumben tohh beli sayur dimari hihihihi " kata ibu 1

" Iyaaa lumayan yaa pagi2 bisa liat cowok ganteng aww aww " kata ibu 2

" Bang beli ayamnya dong sekilo 90rb kan ? nihhhh lunas yaaa " Kata ibu 3

Pengen rasanya Kagami sambit pake terong.

.

.

.

" Nyerah deh bang nyeraaaaahhhh lambaikan tangannnn,suka2 abang ajaaa,gua ambil tempenya doaang,nih 100rb kembali ya " kagami mengangkat 1 tempe itu dengan pasrah,Abang sayurnya sih seneng2 aja yaiyalah dapet rezeki,meskipun adu jotos dulu hihihi

.

.

.

Di Dapur…

" Ahomine,gapake bacot gapake babibu sekarang kita masak tempe goreeng aja " Kagami mulai masuk kedapur

" Arrghhhhhhh yaudah ayamnya besok deh,gua pasrah aja drpd tewas kelaperan " Aomine menghela nafas di meja makan.

" Nih dengerin gua ya,makanya kalo kerja partime tuh yang berkualitas,bosnya digodain kek apa kek biar gajinya naekkk,sekarang yang susah siapa ? kita berdua nih senasib segenteng " Kagami ngebacot

" Ngomong ama tembok lo,buruan masak ! " Aomine ngebentak,Kagami ngejitak.

.

.

.

Di Meja Makan…

" Bersyukur bisa makannnn meski Cuma tempe gorengg nasi ama timun "

" By the way bulan depan udah puasa yak,ya amploppp cepet bgt " Aomine bacot sambil nguyah.

" Besok bekal kita kesekolah tempe juga ? Jajan di warung Mbak Neng depan sekolah Seirin aja katanya sayurnya top markotop " ucap Aomine lagi.

" Bisa jadi,tapi ya selagi harganya murah ya it's ok bro,ntar lo mabok tempe ntar anak orang mati iyuh no way hahaha " ciee kagami ketawa

" Ajak anak2 Seirin ajak Momoi juga,sekali2 si Aida Riko makan2an normal hahahaha "

" okeeee,by the way bulan ini keuangan kita parah banget ya,gua mau beli sepatu basket baru,baju celana baru ga bisa,masa iya nunggu lebaran nunggu THR Jatoh "

" Bisa makan aja sukur,ini lagi beli sepatu,heh Ahomine ! sepatu lo yang merah item itu masih bagus bangettt masih kinclong,lo lupa,kita kan belinya barengan,modelnya sama " ucap Kagami sembari mencuci piring.

" Hahahahaha iyaa iyaaa "

.

.

.

Hidup Sederhana itu Mewah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NB :

Ya Allah itu ketikan apaan,tapi semoga kalian terhibur yaa.

Dalam waktu dekat ini gue bakal upload lagi kok,so stay tune !


End file.
